Tear away
by Hildebrant
Summary: Hiead's point of view of the world around him, and his dreams


Here is my first Megami kouhosei/ Pilot Candidate fic. It's a songfic about Hiead set to "Tear away" by Drowning Pool. Read and review  
  
Lyrics in Italics  
  
1 Guitar begins  
  
Hiead slowly stalked down the halls of GOA with his spiteful, and cold- hearted glare carved onto his face. Others moved out of his way for fear that he would take his assault on them. As he walked, he began to think back to more recent events, like in the Quarble.  
  
2 I'm tearing away  
  
Pieces are falling; I can't seem to make them stay.  
  
'Who was that pointing the gun at me? Was that me?' Hiead thought to himself thinking back to the image that had confused him.  
  
3 You run away  
  
Faster and faster you can't seem to get away.  
  
His thoughts then drifted to Ikhny Allecto, the fool girl who was his partner. 'Stupid girl, your only an obstacle in my way, and anything in my way gets knocked down for good.  
  
Break!!  
  
Hiead then looked on as he entered the PRO-ING repair center. It was empty, save for one lonely repairer. That repairer was Ikhny Allecto.  
  
(Ikhny's POV)  
  
Hope there's a reason.  
  
For question's unanswered, I just don't see everything.  
  
Ikhny looked on as the silver haired bastard that was her partner. He slowly approached her and as he did he lowered his brow to enhance his glare to look even more menacing, if that were possible. She began to wish that Zero, Kizna, the instructor, anyone would save her, but unfortunately, it didn't happen.  
  
Ikhny felt Hiead's hand grab her face and squeeze before finally he spoke: "You are just a tool, nothing more, you are to do as you are told, and if you do anything! To ruin my chances of being a pilot then you'll definitely regret your actions" Hiead said as he left her ear  
  
(Hiead's POV)  
  
Yes, I'm inside you.  
  
Tell me how does it feel to feel like this, just like I do?  
  
Hiead goes to leave and takes one last look back at Ikhny and sees the young girl shaking uncontrollably while returning to her work at this, Hiead smirks, and walks through the door.  
  
I don't care about anyone else but me.  
  
I don't care about anyone.  
  
(Ikhny's POV)  
  
4 Do I really want this?  
  
Sometimes I scare myself, I just can't let it go.  
  
Ikhny leaned up against a nearby wall of the PRO-ING repair center, sweat and tears dripped off of her face and onto the floor. 'Do I really deserve to do this. Every day it's like this, nothing changes, he'll never change Ikhny thought as she squeezed her eyes shut and slid down the wall, with tears running down her face, while she curled up into the fetal position.  
  
(Hiead's POV)  
  
5 Can you believe it?  
  
Everything happens for reasons I just don't know.  
  
Hiead sat in the training room listening to the instructor speak, and as he spoke he said that there would be an active PRO-ING test, and that they would be tested on fighting capability and maneuverability. Looking over at Zero, Hiead could only think one thing:  
  
'Payback time'  
  
I don't care about anyone else but me.  
  
I don't care about anyone.  
  
(During the training)  
  
Hiead was thrilled as he felt his fist collide with Zero's PRO-ING, he had already dealt out a lot of significant damage to it and the pilot, and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He could hear them all telling him to stop, he just didn't listen, nor did he care. He was having too much fun.  
  
I don't care about anyone else but me!!  
  
The simulation was soon ended and Zero was removed from his PRO-ING. Hiead looked on at Zero's bloody body being wheeled away on the stretcher, and smiled  
  
6 Goddamn I love me.  
  
7  
  
8 He heard the Instructor yelling at him, telling him to never pull another stunt like this again, or he would regret it. Hiead only responded by glaring at the instructor and saluting him. The instructor turned to walk away, all the while keeping his eyes on Hiead.  
  
9  
  
10 Hiead slid down the wall of his detainment room and thought back to the events of today, and smiled at all that occurred. Soon, he would be a pilot, and everyone else would be beneath him.  
  
11 (Hiead's dream)  
  
12 Hiead awoke to find himself in a hallway. He looked on and saw everyone, Zero, the instructor, Ikhny, all dead and bleeding, he looked at his and smiled. He walked on and looked at the tall image of ERRN- LATIES looking down at him, and then holding its hands out to him. Hiead stepped on, and smiled at what he had surveyed.  
  
13 I don't care about anyone, or anything  
  
I don't care about anyone else but me.  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think 


End file.
